


Sunlight Tears

by chartreusegale



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23385877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chartreusegale/pseuds/chartreusegale
Summary: It’s free roll season, and Gachapin’s gifts bring happiness to all, except for one.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Sunlight Tears

**Author's Note:**

> I subscribe to the idea that Gran is a noob and Djeeta is a hardcore grinding gacha god.  
> Quickly whipped up without proofreading during a VC, so forgive the typos.

The thrill of the roll, the excitement of the draw. When the rainbow coloured crystal falls into the hands of the Grancypher’s Captain, the elation is felt by all.

With bated breath, the entire crowd watches, the suspense pulling them to the edges of their figurative seats. One by one, sharks, swords and carbuncles appear before them, quickly discarded by an eager skyfarer.

Through Lyria’s eyes and ears, Demi-Varuna can sense it all. The joy in their treasured Singularity’s face is mirrored in her own as a primal beast answers their Captain’s call.

“Yes!” comes Djeeta’s triumphant cry, “She came home!”

The crystal is quickly handed over to Lyria, who absorbs the primal beast’s essence, all the while cheering her beloved soulmate on.

In the space within the Girl in Blue, Demi-Varuna urges Apam Napat to carry her forward, though her tentacled mount and friend shares her eagerness to welcome their new friend.

A flash of light blinds them as their new arrival enters the family.

Purple hair dances in the aetherial glow of the primal realm, flowing white silks ripple in the air as gently as if she were floating deep in the calm waters of Auguste.

The moment she appears, Varuna leaps forward, and embraces her sister with joy. Apam Napat politely, but eagerly touches tentacles with his counterpart before him.

“Oh my, I did not expect to find you here, my dearest prototype.” the new arrival says, taking her long missed sibling into her arms. 

“I had thought you all sealed within the depths of Pandemonium,” she laments, cradling her sister’s head, “I did not think the endless flows of time would guide us together once more.”

The two share a long embrace, ecstatic at meeting once more, thanking the kind fate that neither had ever imagined.

“Finally!” The Captain’s voice exclaims, “With 10% more boost, I can finally otk those fire Tyrannus!”

She waves a fish and a katana in the air with joy, eager to exhibit her newfound power.

“Well, it seems like your more refined power will be more beneficial to our Captain’s cause.” Demi-Varuna tells her sister, “A grand hunt is coming up in the next few weeks but worry not, the battles of this day and age are nothing like the brutality and violence of the great war of ages past.”

“Alright! Let’s FLB her right now!” Djeeta declares, “Lyria, go get those sunstones, I want to try this out as soon as possible!”

“Eeeh? Djeeta, didn’t you just use those to power up Gabriel’s blessing?” the Girl in Blue reminds her friend.

The eager warrior falls to her hands and knees in despair.

“What’s the point of 5% more damage cap if I can’t even hit that without debuffs?” 

“I-I’m sure you’ll figure something out, Djeeta!” Lyria says encouragingly, “Maybe if you use another skill before your big attacks!”

A spark of inspiration glows in the young woman’s eye as she immediately bounces back from her low point.

“I forgot...I’ve had a proper stash of sunlight hiding away all this time just for this very moment!”

She grabs Lyria by the shoulders and shakes her urgently.

“Get me both Varunas!”

“O-OK!”

A light engulfs the two water elemental primals, manifesting them in the real world before the fated pair.

“Singularity.” Demi-Varuna speaks with a smile, “It is with utmost joy that I must express my gratitude for reuniting me with my sister. I will do my utmost to support your efforts in this coming Unite And Fight.”

“Yes, yes, before that, I’d like my Sunlight Stones back.” Djeeta holds her hands out expectantly.

“Ehm, my apologies, Singularity, I’m afraid those stones empower our kind to our full potential, they are not weapons to be equipped, but an integral piece of our bodies and-”

“Oh, OK, then,” Djeeta says with a shrug, “Might as well get some water Quartz.”

“Wha-What!?” Demi-Varuna shrinks back in fear as Djeeta’s hands begin to approach.

“I can get them back if I just reduce you.” comes the dispassionate comment, “You were just a holdover until I rolled the real one, anyway.”

“Come over here, Varuna, we’re going to FLB you all at once!”

Demi-Varuna holds her hand out to her younger sister, begging for comfort and protection from her most treasured sibling and lifelong companion.

Apam Napat sidles towards the captain instead, Varuna holds her hand out to her, but there is no real effort to take her hand in hers.

The feeling of betrayal creeps into Demi-Varuna’s heart, as a thousand emotions rush through her mind. Anger, fear, despair. The Captain she has trusted and fought alongside for so long, stands before her now as her executioner. She is seen not as a longtime companion with whom a thousand life-or-death battles have been braved. She never was. 

A thousand years ago, she was the prototype for the true primal beast that shared her image and powers. When Djeeta had drawn her from the depths of Pandemonium in her one and only Summon Cradle, it had been the first time any, Astral or Skyfarer had looked upon her with joy, and happiness. She was wanted. She, who had only ever been a rough draft.

And all the pride, all the love she had thought belonged to her has been shattered in an instant. A placeholder was all she ever was, and all she will ever be. The others had said her blue glow was endearing and adorable, they cheered her on for her accomplishments and when she finally achieved her final limit break, they all had a grand celebration within the world of primals.

She had stood at her Captain’s side as they faced down Lucillius himself and torn a dozen Tears of the Apocalypse from his body. Surely that had meant  _ something _ to the dispassionate woman reaching for her right now.

Her heart sinks into her stomach, as her entire world of happiness and belonging crumbles around her.

“W-Why?” her hoarse throat barely manages, as tears begin to stream down her cheeks, “Please…”

An uncaring hand reaches for the power within her, and Demi-Varuna can do nothing to stop it.

“There’s one!” the blonde girl exclaims as she withdraws her hand.

Demi-Varuna’s soul shrieks in pain as a portion of her entire being is accumulated into a singular point of power and ripped out of her.

“One!” she counts excitedly, immediately passing the retrieved Sunlight Stone to a grateful recipient.

Demi-Varuna remembers the day she had received those stones herself. The sense of acknowledgement of her powers, the confirmation of her place of belonging in the crew had overwhelmed her with joy.

Without even looking back at her one and only sister, Varuna goes through the same emotions of elation at her growing power. Even to her, who had appeared so excited to meet once more just moments before, the impending death of her prototype meant nothing.

This is what her life has always been, and this is all it would ever amount to. A prototype, a substitute to fill a seat until the real deal was ready.

That was why her body was built in such a way that the Sunlight that powered her could be easily retrieved. The idea that her place in the crew had meaning in the first place, that there was a place anywhere in the world where she could belong and be loved...None of it had ever been anything more than a meaningless dream in the first place.

“Two!”

The second stone is torn from her body, and with it, her existence becomes increasingly tenuous. She would have been happy to be powerless, within the Girl in Blue’s, she would have been happy to watch her sister take on her duties from afar. Cheering for her successes and celebrating them would have been enough.

And yet she had been designed to fade away into nothing after the stones were removed. Not because it was easier, the Astrals that had created her had specifically decided that there was no need to keep her around after her real counterpart had arrived. To them, she was not worth the space required to keep her around.

Djeeta’s hand reaches into the depths of Demi-Varuna’s soul one final time. The power she holds in her grasp is not only the sunstone, but Demi-Varuna’s very existence.

There were no words left to Demi-Varuna. No parting words offered from her beloved Captain either. Not even a glance from her replacement. She had nothing to say, nothing to leave behind. She was being replaced, and there was no space or role left for her in this world.

Betrayed, and on the verge of her death, there is no anger in her heart. After all, none of this has ever been unexpected, the outcome always inevitable. Any misunderstanding has always been her own fault.

She wishes she could have had more time to say farewell, even if those she might bid adieu to would soon have a replacement to talk to instead.

Even so, her memories of flying through the skies with her crew would always be hers, and not her sister’s. Even if it was only a brief illusion, a place she could stand and declare her meaning to the world, and a battle she could fight existed for a time.

“Thank you.” the last words slip out of her mouth as her soul is extinguished into nothing are of gratitude and love.

“Thank you for your hard work.” The Girl in Blue says with a smile.

That final acknowledgement is a curse, in Demi-Varuna’s final moment.

That someone could still smile at her like that, even in the very end, as she is being ground into dust is too much for her to bear.

“I don’t want to go!” she cries out, finally letting loose with all her emotion, “I want to fight more! I want to be praised more! I want to sail through the skies with all of you and see…”

Her words go unheard as her body has already ceased to be. Her passing goes unnoticed as she is quickly replaced by her real version. Her life falls into the annals of history, forgotten from memories, without a single kind thought bent her way ever again.


End file.
